Darkest Secrets
by Secret Of Music
Summary: What happens during a black out at Castle Bleck? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hey! New story! If you want to know how the people look here visit .com. I really like the way sh****e draws them! :3 This is actually inspired by one of her comics! ENJOY! Oh yeah I **_**DON'T**_ **own Count Bleck and his Minions!**

* * *

Count Bleck was sitting in his chambers, reading the dark book of prophesy. He felt eyes watching him, a yellow eye appeared and he sighed. "Dimentio, go away." the young jester boy turned visible. He was wearing what seems to be his pajamas. A purple men's tank top and black sweat pants. He wasn't wearing his gloves or jester's hat, revealing his messy black and white hair. His bangs covered his grey eye only leaving the yellow eye visible His mask was...missing, his skin was pale, almost white.

"Ah, my count. How are you this fine evening?" The younger male asked

"Fine. And what are you doing awake at 3 a.m. in the morning?"

"Ah ha ha! I can ask you the same question, Count. You, out of all of us, should be resting." Dimentio smirked at the Count's expression. Count Bleck wasn't wearing his monocle or top hat. His cape was hung on a coat rack.

"Thank you, but you should not worry about me. No go to sleep before you wake the othe-"

"Coooouuuunt! Mr.L and O'Chuncks woke me uuuuuuup!" Mimi walked in rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with red at the ends. Her hair was down to mid-back."Tell them to shut uuuuuuup!" She hugged him with all her might.

"Wha? Mimi? What do you mean by that?" He said

"They're playing 'Call of Duty' and won't let me sleeeeeep!"

He sighed "Alright. where are they?"

"Living room. I'm tiiiirrred!"

"Then go to sleep. Dimentio that goes foe you to- HEY LET GO OF MY HAT!"

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist." The jester boy flew over to Mimi, grabbed her by the waist and pried her off the count. "And now we take our leave. _Ciao Counte_!"He snapped his fingers and disappeared with a blushing Mimi.

The count teleported to the living room where Mr.L and O'Chuncks were playing Call of Duty, like Mimi said. Before he said anything O'Chuncks threw the table at the T.V. "Eh, you're cheatin' I know it!" he yelled while choking Mr.L.

"Ack! No I-I'm not-ack. You just have a...bad-ack cadet-ack!"

"Now look! They're trying to _kill_ each other!" They all turned to see Mimi and Dimentio. Mimi stomped her foot. "I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"Whatever Mimi. You weren't even sleeping, you were jumping around in your room listening to music." there was a chorus of ooooos.

"N-no I wasn't! And how would you know?! STALKER!"

"Pfffft! Yeah okay." The count cleared his throat.

"Now Count Bleck wants you all to go to sl-LET GO OF COUNT BLECK'S CAPE!" He said to his minions and yelled at Dimentio for taking his cape.

"Again, couldn't resist. Mmm, now I know why Mimi likes to hug you all the time. Your cape is soft." Everybody gave him a 'WTF' face. All of a sudden the power came off.

* * *

**Ciao counte: Bye, Count**

**I hope you visit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay so I realized that you don't know the way the look like so visit Hambmmich64 on DiveantArt. I still don't own any of the characters. T.T!**

* * *

"Eeeeek! Count!

"Mimi, what are-"

"What the 'L?"

"Ey? Who turned off de lights?"

"I believe it's a 'power outage', my friend."

"Okay! Nobody panic-"

"Too late!"

"Ey, let de count talk will ya 'L?"

"IT'S DAAAARRRK!"

"I never would've guessed."

"Kyyyaaaaaa!"

"Who was that?"

"Nastasia, I believe."

"She's up too? Count Bleck is disappointed in you all."

"No kiddin'! It's her fault we have this curfew!"

The 'lights' came back on after that comment. Mimi was in Mr.L's arms: bridle style, her arms around his neck. O'Chuncks was sitting in Count Bleck's chair. Count Bleck was rubbing his head from the headach-thanks to Mimi. Dimentio was glaring at Mr.L for having Mimi in his arms while holding...a lighter? "Uh...whay do you, um, have a, you know, lighter in your hands, Dim?" Mr.L said trying-and failing- to get Mimi off of him. Just then, Nastasia came in. Her hair was messed up. She was wearing her uniform in a messed up fashion. They thought she must've fell asleep in them.

"C-Count? You weren't in your room. I was so worried."She looked at the others. Anger flared in her eyes. "What are you guys doing up!? You're supposed to be sleeping! This isn't according to schedule!" She noticed eveybody-minus the count- were giving her glares. She blushed. "W-what? I-I got woken up by Mimi's screams, 'K?"

The others weren't even the slightest bit convinced. "Mr.L! Please tell me that you can fix the generator, said an annoyed Count Bleck."

"Um, yeah, well, you see, I, um, can't." He muttered the last part, while playing with his fingers.

"YOU WHAT!?" And why not?!"

"Well, uh, you see? Um, the generator needs a lot of power. And most of the power goes to Brobot. And I sure as heck won't shut him down just cuz a couple of scared cats are afraid of the dark." He was about to walk of when Count Bleck grabbed him by the neck bandana.

"You will repower the the generator or ELSE!" He said choking him even more to prove his point.

"Ack! H-however!" he started before the count can cut off his oxygen clearly. "My lab happens to be just underneath Mimi's room! I can generate enough power to keep her room and Brobot online!" The count dropped him-HARD.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Mimi yeled

"Now how am I supposed to finish my word search?" Nastasia muttered to herself. unfortunately, everybody heard her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That ain't fair Nassy!"

"Yeah! What the 'L?!"

"She can't do that can she? Can she?!"

All the while Count Bleck was polishing his monocle.

"Dimentio keep that lighter away from me!"

"Why should I?"

"Gag her!"

"No Mr.L I don thin that's a good ide-HEY!"

"SO NOT FAIR NASSY!"

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Everybody turned to see a ticked off Count Bleck."You are all to sleep in Mimi's room got it?"

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Mimi yelled

"Uh, no, no. My room is _fine_ thank you. See you in the morning, L-ater." Before Mr.L could walk out the room, Count Bleck, again, grabbed him by the bandana, thus choking him.

"You will stay in Mimi's room until further notice! Understand?!"

"Ack!"

"Glad we reached an understandment." He dropped him and turned to the others. "Do _you_ fourunderstand?" He raised his staff, and they all nodded."Good."

They all went to Mimi's room. If only they knew what's ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohhhh! This'll be _so_ much fun-" Mimi excitedly sing-songed while making her way to her bedroom.

"Define '_fun_.'" Mr.L rolled his eyes at her antics.

"We'll sing, and dance, and have pillow fights, and paint each other's nails-well me and Nassy can anyway but that doesn't matter. We'll play truth or dare, stress or confess, _or_ we-"

"_OR, _we can just go to sleep. I wouldn't even _think_ of doing such useless, horrid, girly stuff. It's completely idiotic, like calling in sick on a snow day." Dimentio interrupted, earning a glare from Mimi.

"Any way! We can..." She began to ramble on and on ignoring the protests of her comrades.

"Oh c'mon Mims!"

"We ain't doin' dat stuff!"

"Mimi, um, don't expect us to fulfill your fantasies, 'K?"

"Again, Mimi, POINTLESS!"

Eventually Mimi stopped and opened the door to her room. There was a chorus of 'FINALLYs'. "SLUMBER PARTY!" she yelled

"Um, Mimi? Yeah, remember, we aren't going to do all those things." Nastasia said in her usual monotone.

"Aw, c'mon Nassy! No need to suck all the fun out of this party!"

"Again, define 'fun.'" Mr.L took a good look at the room and was quite impressed. Her room was a lilac color, with a queen sized bed and drawings of people on the walls. There were plush bean bag chairs in a circle in the middle: Purple, Pink, Green, Orange, and Blue. There was a little table with magazines and paint. Not what he was expecting at all. He was expecting a pink room with more and more pink, you know? We're talking over-the-top-girly kind of room." This goning to be torture." he muttered

"I heard that! Any who, who wants to play..." she held out a spinner. "...Stress or Confess?!"

"No one!"

"No thank you, lassie."

"Uh, you're not getting me to play that, 'K?"

"Ah ha ha! This is a joke, correct?"

She gave them her famous death glare. She shifted into the Queen Jaydes. "You will play! Got it?! Or I'll cast a death spell on you!" Everybody nodded. Hey, don't judge! Would you want to go to the Underwhere by the hands of Queen Jaydes/Mimi? She shifted back. "Good! Now who's-Dimentio-first?"

"Don't we have to spin that spinner to see who's first to 'Stress or confess?'" Nastasia implied fixing her glasses.

"Oh yeah! Silly me!" The boys groaned and Nastasia sighed. "Now everybody to the coffee table!"

"You don't even drink coffee...do you?" Dimentio said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes-ANYWAY! I'll spin first." They made their way to the bean bag chairs. This is how they're sitting: Dimentio in purple, Nastasia in blue, Mimi in pink, Mr.L in green, and that leaves O'Chunkcs in orange. When she sinned, it landed on Mr.L. "'L? So either you dance to _Swan Lake _or you tell us your biggest secret."

"Uh, well, um, you see, uh, I, um, well-" he started

"GET ON WITH IT" Everybody-minus Mr.L- yelled

"I do rhythmic ribbon." As soon as he said that, everybody bursted into laughter. Mimi fell out of her chair, Nastasia had tears in her eyes, O'Chuncks coughing like crazy, and Dimentio was literally rolling on the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Y-y-you do?" Was all they all could manage to say.

"ALRIGHT! Can we _please _get on with this stupid game?!" he yelled and spun the spinner. Everybody managed to calm down enough to nod and wait o see who the unlucky soul was. As soon as it stopped the unlucky soul gulped and Mr.L smirked

* * *

**Who's the unlucky soul!? Wait, I know but I'm not telling. *First Grade Style* Zip it, Lock it, Put it in my pocket! Oh yeah and I still don't own the characters! All rights go to Nintendo! Wow 'L didn't know he did rhythmic ribbon.**

**Mr.L: Shut it.**

**~Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY! Here's my gist to you! ENJOY, or else I'll make Dimentio trap you in a Dimension Box! Sorry it's late, I'm really not in the house on the 4th.**

* * *

** "**So, Nassy? Either, wear one of Mimi's dresses, or, you tell us who your crush is." Mr.L's smirk grew when Nastasia, A.K.A 'The unlucky soul', face paled. "So which one is it?"

"Oh dear Grambi, this is payback for the curfew thing, is it?" She 's shaking, from fear of exposing her crush, or, wearing one of _Mimi's_ dresses. Or from anger because of Mr.L. "Fine! Mimi give me a dress."

"Yaaay! I'm gonna make you sooo pretty! "Mimi dragged Nastasia to her walk-in closet. Five minutes later, she came out wearing a navy blue dress with long sleeves, and a black flower pattern at the bottom. The hem reached up to her knees

"There, are you happy now?!" Nastasia yelled while Mr.L laughed his head off.

"You...you look...so..." he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful Nastasia." Even though he said it in a straight voice, she knew he was joking. She growled and spun the spinner. It landed on O'Chuncks, but he wasn't in his seat.

"O'Chuncks! Where are you?" Mimi got up and started looking for him when she heard a bang. She ran outside the room to see O'Chunck rubbing his head. Count Bleck's staff was on the ground and Count Bleck was around the corner glaring at him. "Hiya Chunky! C'mon it's your turn." she dragged him in.

"'K, um, so you either sing, or, you confess that little secret that I found out. Sorry only thing I could think up."

* * *

**HI! Did you enjoy it? You better have I got Dimentio right here next to me. Shortest. Chapter. Here. Why is it that I have trouble on O'Chunks and Nastasia!? Again sorry it's late and short. **

**CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tis the month to celebrate. Why you may ask. BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 6 MORE DAYZ!**

* * *

"Um, Fine I'll sing." O'Chuncks said hanging his head low. He mumbled the song.

"I'm sorry but we can't hear you." Dimentio smirked. O'Chuncks sighed and sung louder. "Pffft! Much better."

O'Chuncks was about to sucker punch Dimentio but Mimi held him back. "No! Bad O'Chuncks!"

"Ey!" He smirked. "Mimi either you kiss Dimentio or tell us _your _crush." He said quickly. Dimentio face was red and so was Mimi's. She slowly walked over to Dimentio and gave him a small kiss. He couldn't help but smile a little. When they pulled away, they were red, but smiling.

"Teehee, now! Dimmy, you either take Count Bleck's cape and hat or you tell us your past." Everybody gasped. "Um,

I'll be right back." He said before teleporting out of the room, leaving behind a time bending ripple. When he came back, he was wearing the count's cape, hat, monocle, gloves, and had the scepter."Dimentio thinks that his boss' cape is soft. He wonders what kind of fabric it is." Everyone burst out laughing when he talked like that, and what he said made it all the more hilarious.

"Okay, um, can we play something else?" Nastasia said after calming down. They all nodded.

"_Dimentio! Give Count Bleck his things!_" The Count entered the room and glared at the young jester.

"Ah ha ha! My, my. It seems you have a matter of passion towards your belongings." he mocked. That only seemed to get him more upset.

"Oh yeah Dim?" Mr.L said. "Watch this!" He grabbed Mimi and gave her a kiss. They all looked to see Dimentio's eye twitching. He snapped his fingers and Mr.L was wearing Mimi's dress that was red on the top and the skirt was white. He snapped his fingers again and Mimi was at his side.

"Two cute guys fighting over me? _I love this slumber party!_" She swooned/yelled.

* * *

**And that is the end...of this chapter that is! I couldn't resist the urge to do that Mimi/Dimentio/Mr.L moment! Or that Count Bleck's property thing. LOL! I keep abusing the ! button!**

**Ciao, my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dimentio is not fighting over you, dear girl. He's just..." Dimentio said, but stopped and turned to his boss. Who was fuming.

"Dimentio! Count Bleck orders you to give him his clothing!" Count Bleck opened his hand for Dimentio to give hi his clothes.

"Dimentio shouldn't listen to Count Bleck now. He is the one in the boss' clothing, therefore, he is the boss." Dimentio smirked.

The count sighed. "Very well then. _You _make sure the meetings run smoothly, _you _try to make _everybody _obideint yet happy, _you _file in the papers, _you _be patient with Mr.L and O'Chunck's fighting and arguing. Need Count Bleck go on?" Dimentio left eye started to twitch. He shook his head and snapped his finger, teleporting the clothing to their owner. "Thought so." Before he left he turned to his minions. He noticed the Dimentio was smirking. He narrowed his eyes but left.

"Oh finally he is gone. Now may we play another game, hmm?" Dimentio said and sat down.

"Okay. How about 'Truth or Dare?'" Mimi suggested.

"Can't be worst than this game."

"Sure, lassie."

"Um, 'K."

"I do not really care if we play." Everybody sat down when the doors opened, revealing a _very _pissed off Count Bleck.

"Who has Count Bleck's ark book?!" He fumed, scaring the day lights out everyone. Though Nastasia kept an unfazed look, it was easy to tell she was scared senseless.

"No one has the, um, book, Count." She said failing to keep her voice from shaking. Count Bleck saw this and calmed down a bit.

"Count Bleck is sorry he scared you all. But has any body seen his book?" They shook their heads. He scanned his minions, makeing sure they're not liying. He looked at his three minions and secretary. Then he noticed something: didn't he have _four_ minions? He looked again: Mimi, O'Chuncks, Mr.L, and Nastasia were all seated.

_Where is Dimentio?! _He thought. "Has any body seen Dimentio?"

"Wasn't he just here?" Mr.L said., The rest just shrugged. Count Bleck scanned the room where he saw a faint yellow glow from under the bed. He stomped over there and used his staff to levitate the bed, where he found the young jester. Reading the _Dark Prognostics. _Count Bleck's eye stated twitching.; He yanked the book straght out of Dimentio's hands.

"_Count Bleck knows you know better!"_ Dimentio pouted.

"Aw, c'mon! Just one more chapter." He gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. Which were _very _hard to ignore, _very_. Count Bleck shook his head never the less.

"No. This book is not ment for the eyes of others." he scolded and teleported away.

After he left Dimentio took out the _real _Dark Prognostics and started reading it. He felt everybody's stares and looked up.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Dimentio, are you sure it's a good idea to do that?" Mimi asked worried that the Count might come in and find Dimentio reading the book of prophesy.

"Ah ha ha, it is completely safe, my dear. The decoy is _exactly _likethe real deal. Only less understandable." he went back to reading. "So, O'Chunks truth or dare?

"Dare." O'Chuncks said proudly. Dimentio looked up from the book and smirked.

"I dare you to paint you nails."

Mimi jumped up and down chanting "Paint them pink!"

"I like blue."Nastasia commented

"Nah, try green." Mr.L said.

"Actually, I was thinking lavender." Dimentio said then snapped his fingers making Mimi's nail kit appear. "Mimi, would you do the honors? Considering you have the most experince with this." She nodded and took OChuncks' meaty hand in her small ones. She first filed them, then cleaned them. Next she applied one coat of lavender nail polish on both hands and repeated it.

"Should I do a design Dimmy?" She askd. He just nodded and everybody was either holding in the laughter *cough Nastasia cough*, or pounding the desk trying to *cough Mr.L cough*.

Mimi took a fine tip black polish and started doing tiger print design. She then coated it with clear polish to keep it from undoing it, much to O'Chunks' dismay. "Done and done!" She took his hands and dried them. She showed everybody who started laughing at him.

"I'm sure the hero will take it easy on you now. I don't thin he would want to damage such a delicate man." Mr.L said through his laughter. The doors, again, slammed open and Dimentio teleported the book away.

"Dimentio! Where is my dark book?!" Count Bleck creamed. Mimi jumped into Dimentio's arms out of terror. She gave a slight, 'Eeeek.'

"I do not comprehend what you're talking about, Count Bleck." he said in a monotone voice, while comforting Mimi.

"The Dark Prognosticus! Wher is it?!"

"I do not have the slightest idea to where it is. I gave you the dark book. Now _you _should know where it is."

"You gave me a decoy!" Count Bleck said through his gritted teeth Mimi hugged Dimentio tighter.

"Please, Count Bleck, you are frightening dear Mimi. I suggest you settle down."

"Give me the book and I'll calm down." Dimentio sighed and gave the count his book. "Thank you. Now. _Stop taking Count Bleck's things!_" He slammed the door causing Mimi to tightened her grip on the jester.

"Mimi...please let go...need air." He said through gasps of air.

"Sorry Dimentio." she loosened her grip, but it was still firm.

"It's alright."

"_Okay! _Mr.L! Truth or Dare?" O'Chuncks said causing everybody to jump.

"Mmm, dare." Mr.L responeded. O'Chuncks smirked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. From here on out, it's going to be a little like the original version, but of course, with MY own twist. ReviewPlz!**


End file.
